


This Great Thing

by lavenderwinged



Series: Years down the Road [1]
Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderwinged/pseuds/lavenderwinged
Summary: For Teen Top, growing up is inevitable but growing apart isn't.
Series: Years down the Road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	This Great Thing

“All good?” his manager asks from the other end of the line.

“Yeah. It’s coming together,” Chanhee says. “A recording next week wouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Cool. Take care of yourself ok?” Nayoung says. “I’ll go procure some more demos. We need 6 more then hopefully the album can come out in summer.”

“Thanks so much noona,” Chanhee says and smiles. “You take care of yourself too.”

“Oh I almost forgot, you have an award ceremony to go to this Saturday. We got the nomination for best OST. Yay!” then her delighted voice turns apologetic, “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Ow noona, that’s so great!” Chanhee exclaims. “It’s ok. You worked so hard.”

Nayoung chuckles. “Remember to show up at the company two hours in advance to do make up, then the company car will pick you up to go to the venue,” she says.

“Ok. I will.”

“Congratulations again.”

“Thank you noona.”

Chanhee smiles and it feels like the spring scenery is smiling back at him. Flowers are blooming. The afternoon sun is pink and soft. More people are going out. Another cycle of seasons has started.

When he opens the door to the apartment, he is greeted by the delicious smell of food being cooked and the sound of chatter. Oh. They have guests today. 

“Uncle Chanhee!” Jihoon calls out in delight, drops the toys he’s holding and runs over to greet Chanhee.

“Jihoon, you’re here!” Chanhee says, scooping the giggling boy into his arm and stands up. Chanhee is his favorite. “If I’m not careful he’s gonna like you more than he likes me,” his brother always says.

Mrs. Kim, his mom’s friend, is here visiting the family too. 

“Isn’t he good with children?” she says fondly from the living room couch. “But Chanhee, it’s time for you to get married and have your own children too,” she chides as he walks over to greet them.

Chanhee only huffs and gives a friendly smile.

“That’s what I told him too,” his mom says exasperatedly, “but he doesn’t listen to me. Did you hear what Mrs. Kim said honey?”

“But I will have to play with my own children then and won’t have time to play with Jihoon,” Chanhee smiles to the boy. “Is that ok for you Jihoon?” he says, pouting and feigning sadness.

“No,” Jihoon says, mimicking Chanhee’s pout and shaking his head, “uncle Chanhee has to play with me.”

“Of course I will. I’m not having any children any time soon Jihoon,” Chanhee assures him. His mom shakes her head at the uncle and nephew’s shenanigan.

“Oh, I forgot why I’m here in the first place,” Mrs. Kim says, tapping her palm on her forehead. “Luckily I remember when I see you Chanhee, or I’ll just get carried away talking to your mom about other things.”

Chanhee puts Jihoon down and sits down next to his mom and opposite of Mrs. Kim.

“Our Yongseok now really takes an interest in singing,” Mrs. Kim says. “And he just won a competition at his middle school so he likes it even more.” 

Wow, her grandson is already in middle school. If his mom keeps hanging out with friends like this then she’s just gonna be even more persistent in nagging him to get married.

“This boy. It’s always nice to hear him around the house but at some point it’s a little too much,” she laughs, which his mom echoes.

“He just asked his parents if he can go the idol route. So now we’re really thinking about it. Perhaps put him in an academy and let him audition and get into a group. It’s going to be a good move to help launch his career, right Chanhee?” she asks.

Chanhee’s current company charges a lower fee and has more experience managing and producing ballad singers. He now has regular soundtrack deals and finally had the chance to open for a Park Hyoshin concert and record a duet with his idol. Also, without having to practice dancing, singers can actually live with their parents, like Chanhee has been able to do for the past 4 years. 

But to think about it, it’s hard to imagine making it as a solo act first thing. You need to get your name out there first. He probably wouldn’t get his first solo gig if he hadn’t been known, somewhat, as part of a group.

“Yes absolutely auntie. It was tough. I was not exactly a dancer. But I still think that if he really is determined to make a living out of this path then this is the best way,” he says.

“That’s what we’re thinking too,” Mrs. Kim says, nodding. “And we also think that it’s a good character-building experience for Yongseok, to have to get along with a bunch of other kids, and to work together in order to achieve goals. That kind of things can result in lifelong friendships, right Chanhee? Are you still keeping in touch with your friends from back then?”

“Yeah, of course,” Chanhee blurts out, caught offguard. He then excuses himself to the kitchen, where Chanhyuk is cutting vegetables in front of a steaming pot. 

“Smells good!” he says as he leans against the doorway. 

Chanhyuk smiles. “How’s your day?”

“Great actually,” Chanhee says. “I got another award nomination haha!”

“High five,” Chanhyuk says, holding out his hand, which Jihoon mimics. Chanhee happily high fives them. “When’s the ceremony?”

“This Saturday.”

“Oh my, why such short notice?”

“My manager knew for a while but she’s been busy talking to producers for my upcoming album,” Chanhee says. It’s really not an annoyance for him. Nayoung works so hard. “And this kind of award is not actually like, that special, you know?” he says, to which Chanhyuk huffs. “It’s because the drama did well, so the OST naturally shot up the charts.”

“Don’t say that,” Chanhyuk laughs, “it’s better now, right?” then before Chanhee registers what he’s saying, he looks down and his voice softens. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

“No, you’re right. It _is_ better,” Chanhee says, nodding quickly, “and I’m being ungrateful.”

Chanhyuk may have let out a sigh of relief. “Then…what are you doing this Sunday morning? Sohee and I are going to a friend’s wedding. Can you watch Jihoon for us? It would be really great…”

“Of course I can!” Chanhee says. Jihoon has been a joy, a little bit difficult but nothing more than the average kid.

“Yay!” Jihoon says.

“Thank you so much,” Chanhyuk says. “Remember to be good Jihoon.”

“I will!” Jihoon says. “Oh, uncle Chanhee, can we go see _Yongyonggie and Friends’ Adventures _on Sunday?”__

__Chanhee looks up to Chanhyuk for a clue._ _

__“Oh it’s this hot new movie among the kids,” Chanhyuk wrinkles his nose. “It’s about a penguin and his friends. We see the billboard everywhere.”_ _

__“Sure honey, I’ll take you,” Chanhee says, ruffling Jihoon’s hair._ _

__“Yay!”_ _

____

***

“… and finally, I would like to thank all my fans for having been with me for all these years. You guys are my rock and let’s achieve new heights together!” Chanhee concludes his talk, raising his trophy and smiling, looking directly into the camera.

He is genuinely grateful. He is. And he cannot say that he did not work hard for this moment. But when it’s the 4th trophy that you receive, it does lose its shine a little.

The thirties do bring a crisis.

He’s only 31. He’s young. But all the friends are married and no one hangs out with him anymore. 

Mrs. Kim’s remark the other day did stir something in him. It’s been so long. Why didn’t he contact the other members again? As far as he knows, none of them is married. He scans Dispatch every once in a while. Maybe they’ll hang out with him.

But it just seems that it would be an awkward undertaking. 

Maybe when they’re still living together in a dorm, getting up early and going to bed late together, and sweating and crying together, it did seem like they’re close. But once it’s over, he realizes that they’re actually not. 

They’re not close outside of work. It’s just that work was actually their whole life at that point so that’s why he felt like they’re close. But they’re actually not. They think. He thinks. Maybe. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to ask.

He’s shaken out of his stupor by the raucous laughter coming from a table next to him. Without being aware, he has already made his way back from the stage and sat down in this table surrounded by people he doesn’t know. 

Turning to the source of laughter, he finds a boygroup he doesn’t recognize (to be honest he would recognize none of them. He hasn’t kept up with this space for so long.) They are playing rock paper scissors, perhaps to past time while waiting for their turn to perform. 

Perhaps they were there because the company paid the organizer so that they would get some screen time. Perhaps they were told to act natural. Perhaps at first they couldn’t because they knew just how much money was being invested into them, but then they’re totally lost in play. 

Without knowing, Chanhee finds himself following their game and laughing with them whenever someone loses and the rest hit him on the wrist with their fingers.

When he reaches home, it’s already late at night. Let’s see. Tomorrow he will go see _Yongyonggie and Friends’ Adventures _. Then take the little man to lunch. He settles into his desk in his bedroom and opens his computer.__

__From the trailer, it seems like it’s going to be quite decent. Entertaining for the kids, definitely, but some clever jokes for the adults too. He looks forward to having a relaxing experience tomorrow._ _

__A Top Media video on the sidebar catches his eyes. Absentmindedly he clicks on it. The wide-eyed youngsters were celebrating their first win with cake at the company, giving their best aegyo as they had promised to the fans they would do if they would win._ _

__He doesn’t know why he watches the video from start to finish. But they’re quite entertaining. The video concludes with the boys lining up together at the lobby under the Top Media sign to say some final words before saying goodbye to the fans._ _

__“We would like to thank Byunghun-hyung nim and Jonghyun-hyung nim our producer and choreographer. They have taught us a lot,” one of them, perhaps the leader, says._ _

___Oh._ Chanhee jolts slightly at the mention of the familiar names._ _

___Good for them._ _ _

__Long after the video ends, he lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding, closes the computer and goes to bed._ _

____

***

It’s only natural. 

One day the van felt cramped. So did the apartment. 

In their seventh year, Daniel was shooting so many shows and movies that he was visibly exhausted by the time the group had activities together. 

Chanhee shifted sideway, narrowly avoiding being shoved backwards by Minsoo storming out of the conference room at the company. 

“I just don’t want to be a burden that’s all,” Changhyun shouted after Minsoo, a slight choking in the voice of the normally stoic member.

They decided one day after the anniversary to decrease the frequency of group activities. 

The company agreed. Based on ticket sales statistics, the fanbase had not really grown in the past few years. 

So two comebacks a year became one, then once every two years. Interviews, photoshoots and fan meetings were held at a minimum subsist to keep their name in circulation. They could do away with reality shows, and appearance on talk shows and radio show altogether.

It’s good strategy. The company was focusing on a new group. 

Chanhee is not sure when Daniel moved out. He’s always at a filming location or moving from one to another so Chanhee hardly saw him.

Then Changhyun’s indie movie, directed by himself and with him, his friends and acquaintances as actors and actresses, got him an award. Big producers and directors started offering him roles and several famous actors hinted here and there that they wanted to act in a movie directed by Yoo Changhyun. 

Then Minsoo received enough designing orders to consider hiring people to work for him. 

One day after his 27th birthday Chanhee hugged Byunghun and Jonghyun then turned around to the moving man hoisting his last carton box into the truck. The box contained his purple curtains, pillow, bed sheet and blanket, the heap of stuffed animals he had received for the past 10 years together with the heartfelt letters hand-written in ink of all colors and plastered with so much glitter that he always had to wash his hands after reading but made him smile anyway. 

No fanfare, from anyone, the company, the fans, the other members.

He was glad he wasn’t the last.

Sometimes it feels like, that part of his life never happened. He came across some interviews once in a while of actor Ahn Daniel or director Yoo Changhyun. Nobody calls them “Teen Top’s Niel” and “Teen Top’s Ricky”. Sometimes Teen Top gets one line of mention in their biography at the end of those interviews, but most of the time it doesn’t. He’s not even paying attention when it does anymore.

Minsoo makes these weird-looking furniture and things, avant-garde, if you may, Chanhee doesn’t understand, but apparently people buy that kind of stuff. Chanhee passes by his showroom every time the whole family take their annual trip to the hometown. It looks like it’s doing well. Chanhee read somewhere that the firm is preparing to open a 3rd showroom soon.

“Do you guys still keep in touch?” a reporter asked him on his first solo interview when he received his first award two years ago, with an encouraging smile.

“Yeah yeah of course. I know that they’re doing very well now and I’m really happy for them,” he said then. And it’s not a lie.

They’re right there. If he wants to know what they’re doing he can always search them on the internet. 

Chanhee turns over in his bed away from the sun. The box is also right there next to his desk, gathering dust. Maybe he will look at it later today. He wonders what he will find. Maybe it’s a good exercise, to get some perspective, and gain the spirit of gratitude he seems to have lost. Yeah. That would be a good thing to do. 

“Uncle Chanhee, are you ready to go?” Jihoon calls out from behind his door.

***

The movie is about a penguin named Yongyongie who wears a blue scarf with white polka dots. He is very sneaky but nobody ever suspects him. Yongyongie is also best friends with a bear who has unspoken rage at everything.

Jihoon laughs from start to finish. Chanhee laughs too. 

Chanhee is walking out of the theater, Jihoon by his side babbling about his favorite parts, when they see behind a corner a man in a hoodie and sunglasses. Oh my goodness, is that -

The man lowers his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose, his jaw dropping to match Chanhee’s. They look at each other in awe for two seconds before Changhyun brings his index finger to his mouth just in time to stop Chanhee from screaming.

“Pst! I’m here to see whether the audience enjoy it,” he says with a wide grin, holding Chanhee’s elbows tightly with both his hands. 

Now that he mentions, Chanhee sees his name on the poster. No wonder the video of the winning speech of the group from Top Media was suggested after he watched the trailer of the movie directed by Yoo Changhyun.

Busy being dazed by the chance encounter, Chanhee suddenly remembers Jihoon next to him, who has never looked so confused. 

“This is Changhyun. He directed the movie that you just watched,” Chanhee says, gesturing to Changhyun. “This is Jihoon my nephew.”

“Hi,” Jihoon says. 

“Hi,” Changhyun says and smiles, crouching down to ruffle the boy’s hair.

“What do you do in the movie?” Jihoon asks, still with the confused frown. This is most likely too much for the little man to take in.

Chanhee is curious as to how Changhyun will explain the concept of a director to a 5-year-old. Changhyun smiles cheekily instead. “I’m the penguin.”

Oh come on now.

“I’ll explain to you later ok?” Chanhee tells Jihoon then turns to an amused Changhyun.

“You haven’t changed one bit,” he says.

It’s true. Changhyun looks basically the same as he did when Chanhee last saw him, except for a few pounds packed around his midsection (sorry to say but it’s true) and the lines at the corner of his eyes. A long-foreign thought suddenly goes through his head. _It’s going to take so much foundation to cover those lines up._ Chanhee wants to hug him, and take him out to dinner and let him eat whatever and ruffle his hair.

His sigh wakes him from his musing. 

“Let’s meet for dinner today, hyung! So much to catch up on!” Changhyun says, smiling wide and patting his arm firmly.

***

Chanhee settles with smiling and nodding to Changhyun’s every word.

“I mean, yeah, they do ask me to act once in a while, but I feel more comfortable behind the camera, you know? Not really in front of it,” Changhyun says, his words interrupted by his frequent stopping to enthusiastically bite the meat off chicken wings. 

“Just last week I was invited to play male supporting in this drama. Don’t know why they asked me even. Prolly they have no time and just wanted someone that already knows how to act and just get it over with and push the thing out, no time to train the better looking rookie actors. Thing is, script’s pretty good, like, I’m genuinely surprised. I mean, no offense hyung, I know you just won an award (Chanhee laughs out loud), BUT YEAH nobody expects that level of quality for drama. But I’m gonna have to lose some weight, like, fast.”

“You can have a liposuction,” Chanhee suggests without much thought. “I heard that nowadays it’s super short and not painful at all. And recovery time is also really fast. I heard – “

Changhyun waves him off. “Nah. Anyone that has a surgery is automatically out of the group,” he says. 

“What group?”

Changhyun looks up from the piece of chicken wing in his hands, mouth agape. He stares at Chanhee wide eyed for almost a minute probably. Chanhee is confused.

“Our group. Teen Top. Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Of course I did not,” Chanhee waves his hand with a meek smile.

Chanhee is now much more lax about plastic surgery but he keeps his nose the same because he isn’t bothered as much now. 

But to remember the childish promise they made almost 20 years ago, this boy seems to have the group as a _daily reality_.

A tinge of pity flares in Chanhee’s stomach and he avoids Changhyun’s eyes.

Changhyun holds up his glass of orange juice and takes a long swig. Then he puts it down on the table with a strange vigour.

“We should meet up,” he says, “all of us.”

“Oh there’s no need. Everybody’s so busy. It would be a hassle,” Chanhee says and tries to ignore the sudden sting in his nose.

“No there’s need. You don’t remember we are a group. Ok. ‘used to be’ would be a better term. Still, I am not happy.”

Chanhee covers his face with his hands, then gives up with a hybrid of a smile and a sigh. Changhyun is so overbearing when he decides to insist on something. 

Changhyun leans forward, “You know what we should do?”

***

“Actor Ahn.”

Chanhee stands with his arms crossed in front of his chest while Changhyun opens his arms wide, mischievous smirk on his face.

It’s noon. The crew are sitting all over the palace steps eating out of paper boxes taken from a large carton one on the ground, cameras, lighting and numerous other equipment scattered around them also taking a brief break from the action. At the sound of Changhyun’s voice, some of the crew looked up in slight surprise then quickly went back to eating, safe for Daniel who almost dropped his food on his lap. 

Suji smiles wide. “Well, I’ll leave you guys to talk then,” she says and sits down next to the rest of the crew and taking a new box of food from the hand of a coworker.

Daniel stands up slowly. It’s almost as if he’s still acting, as he is in his historical costume and sporting the hairstyle of the era. 

“Am I dreaming?” he asks.

Chanhee and Changhyun laugh.

“How did you? Why?” Daniel continues, touching their arms and shoulders, shell-shocked.

“8 pm Saturday at your café the first store,” Changhyun says. “All 6 of us are going to be there.”

“Ok but like…” Daniel is still unable to close his jaws; but Chanhee and Changhyun have three more people to surprise, so they just leave him there and walk away, smiling ear to ear.

“You have a crush on him, didn’t you?” Chanhee asks as Changhyun starts the engine of the car. 

Changhyun snickers. “I always do and so do you.”

Chanhee laughs. “Guilty as charged.”

“Everybody loves Daniel,” Changhyun remarks, “Byunghun, Minsoo–“

“and Jonghyun too! amazing isn’t it? I mean–“

“Yeah we knew all of each other’s bad habits because we lived together, and yet for some reason, we’re all his fans.”

They both laugh.

When they reach Minsoo’s store, Changhyun stops at the door, takes a deep breath and prepares a scowl on his face.

According to Changhyun, the table he brought from this store fell apart two months after purchase even though he did not put anything on it but a mug.

“Sir, may I ask if I can take a look at the item, please?” the young saleswoman asks. She’s very young, has just graduated from college at the oldest. Changhyun specifically picked her out among all the salespeople for this plan.

“It’s at my home. Did you honestly expect me to bring it here?” 

Yes? Chanhee thinks. Changhyun is being a very unreasonable customer. The girl cowers slightly. Chanhee feels bad for her.

“I won’t talk to you anymore. Bring the manager here,” he says with a wave of his hand, and as soon as she disappears behind the corner, snickers to Chanhee in anticipation.

But Minsoo goes out without as much of a flinch. Chanhee laughs at Changhyun’s disappointed pout.

“8 pm Saturday at Daniel’s café,” he says, patting Minsoo’s shoulders. The latter is still not amused at all at Changhyun’s antic but uncrosses his arms and eases his scowl when they explain to him that it’s been a long time since they all hang out together as a group and just want to catch up with everyone. 

Surprising Jonghyun, however, turns out anti-climactic. As neither of them are under Top Media anymore, they can’t enter the building, and need Jonghyun to come downstairs to fetch them from the receptionist.

“So, what can I do for you today?” he asks, smiling as he leads them into a practice room where about 10 boys are scattering around, before squatting down to turn off the music on his phone. The boys stop what they’re doing and all turn their attention to them. Some hushing here and there, could be because they recognize Chanhee and Changhyun. One of them almost faints when Changhyun nods hello to him.

Jonghyun can’t stop smiling. “Hold up lemme just text Byunghun, he’s in the studio today too.”

Byunghun arrives in seconds, smiling wide too as he sees them.

“8 pm Saturday at Daniel’s café,” Changhyun says. “It’s way overdue for all of us to meet."

***

Chanhee doubts this is going to work. Changhyun would show up but he’s not sure about the others. He decides to take his time.

But when he shows up at the café the remaining five are already there, slurping drinks loudly and laughing about something. 

At his sight, they all look up gleefully. 

“You’re gorgeous. No need to spend so much time in front of the mirror!” Daniel jokingly scolds him. 

He smiles self-effacingly. This reason is better.

It’s been a long time since they last had all 6 of them in one place. They go one by one to talk about what has been going on with each of them recently. 

They’re not quite done catching up when Changhyun clears his throat and everyone turns their attention to him. 

“The reason I called all of you here is that Chanhee doesn’t remember we’re a group,” he says.

It’s suddenly very silent.

“No. I…” Chanhee panics. _That’s not funny._ Most of the time Changhyun is not funny but this is the unfunniest he has ever gotten.

Daniel breaks the silence with a loud inhale, eyes wide in an exaggerated ‘how dare you?’ look.

“Which is why I’m thinking, why don’t we have a reunion concert?”

What?

They’re all silent for a minute lost in their own thought. 

It’s getting awkward. Chanhee hopes Changhyun is going to say this is a joke soon. But he doesn’t seem to. He looks around into everyone’s face, dead serious.

“I’m in,” Jonghyun says at last. “I mean, Changhyun Jr. is going to be able to take care of the kids by himself for a while so i’ll have time to practice with you guys.”

“I’m in,” Daniel follows. “Just wait for two weeks ok? Two weeks then we’re going to wrap up filming then I have no booking next. I’m going to have all the time in the world.”

“I’m also in,” Minsoo says, “the stores pretty much run by themselves now. i can just tell my assistant… Yeah, I’m in,” he says, voice firmer.

“Cool, I’m in too,” Byunghun says and smiles. “Though I haven’t danced in like, 10 years. You guys are going to have to bear with me.”

“No problem!” Daniel says with a wide smile.

Then they all look at Chanhee. He realizes he has been busy observing them instead of saying anything.

“Yeah I mean…I’m in, too!” he says and smiles hopefully. 

He’s not sure it’s going to work out yet but this is a first step, isn’t it? 

(To be continued)


End file.
